pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG155: Reversing the Charges
Battle Frontier |jsongs2 =GLORY DAY ~That Shining Day~ |songs =Battle Frontier (song) Battle Frontier |guest =Professor Birch |machars =Ash Ketchum, Brock, May, Max |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Ash's Phanpy → Donphan, Jessie's Wobbuffet, James' Mime Jr., Exeggutor, Scyther, Bellossom, Elekid, Seedot, Nuzleaf |rchars =Jessie, James, Professor Birch (Flashback) |major =Ash's Phanpy evolves into Donphan. Ash's Donphan learns Hyper Beam. |b1 =knowledgesymbol.png |b2 =Gutssymbol2.png |b3 =Tacticssymbol.png |jair =December 1, 2005 |uair =October 7, 2006 |image =AG155.png }} is the 9th episode of Pokémon: Battle Frontier. Episode Plot The episode begins with Ash admiring his brand new Tactics Symbol, which he recently won by beating the Frontier Brain of the Battle Dome, Tucker. Holding up it up, Ash gazes at the light from the sun reflecting off its polished surface before placing it back into his Symbol case. Watching Ash is Brock, who admires Ash's new trophy also. Sitting nearby is Max, who is looking at his PokéNav, trying to work out their next destination. After some time, he tells Ash and Brock that the next Frontier Brain Facility is the Battle Tube. Ash gets up, and says that now that that's been worked out, they'll head for there right away: He wants his next battle as soon as possible. May doesn't seem to be paying attention to Ash's excitement or the discussion of the next destination, as she polishes her Pokémon egg that she got from a new friend at a Pokémon Breeding Center. Excited that it might hatch soon, May continues to rub, and Phanpy walks over and starts to rub the egg also with its long nose. Max remarks that Ash got Phanpy while it was in an egg also, and Ash nods. May stands up, and says that she can't wait for her egg to start to hatch... it's just too exciting! Ash however, asks if maybe they should get going, and the group agree as May places her egg back into its glass tube. The group then begin to walk off, with Phanpy follows, running behind them. After a short period of walking, the air around them begins to rumble, and May wonders if it's thunder and lighting. Their suspicions are increased when they noticed a huge group of dark clouds gathering around a nearby mountain. As the thunder increases, so do the power of the clouds as they shoot out a huge bolt of lightning. Seeing that it's only going to get worse, Ash suggests that they find some shelter, and the group agree. After some time, the group come across a clearing... with Max noticing a group of Grass-type Pokémon lying unconscious on the ground - Bellossom, Nuzleaf and Seedot. Max wonders what could have caused this, and it isn't long before they hear the answer: A loud Pokémon cry is heard from a group of nearby bushes. The group run towards the sound, and enter a new clearing. Inside the new clearing, they find an Elekid facing off against an badly beaten Exeggutor. May whips out her Pokédex to check this small Pokémon. The Pokédex explains that Elekid is the pre-evolved form of Electabuzz, and briefly explains about how Elekid attacks. The real Elekid decides to put on a demonstration of its power by spinning its arms around to generate electrical energy. Charging up enough power, it fires off an attack at Exeggutor, who is sent flying back. Exeggutor then gets up, but seems unable to attack as Elekid is free to charge up yet another bolt. Elekid fires another one off, and Exeggutor is sent smashing into a tree and knocked out. Ash isn't happy that the two Pokémon are fighting, and rushes in front of Exeggutor and tells Elekid to stop. The electric Pokémon isn't impressed, and decides to charge up power to attack Ash. Ash calls on Pikachu, and a battle begins. Elekid charges up a Thunder attack, and fires it out but Pikachu dodges on Ash's command and proceeds to use Iron Tail. Elekid dodges, and fires off another electric attack which this time hits home. Pikachu is shocked and sent flying back but gets back up again as Ash encourages it. Ash then orders Pikachu to use Volt Tackle. Pikachu does so, rushing towards Elekid while pure electrical energy surrounds its body. However, having not perfected the attack, the energy runs out which allows for Elekid to tackle Pikachu and send it flying back once more. Seeing its chance, Elekid jumps in for the final attack: A full power ThunderPunch! Focusing electric energy to its fist, Elekid leaps towards Pikachu, but is blocked as Phanpy jumps in to deflect the attack with its Ground type status which means that its strong against such attacks. Ash orders Phanpy to use Rollout, and Phanpy does so, rolling towards Elekid at a high speed. Elekid dodges, and uses Thunderbolt. The attack misses, however, and hits just behind Ash, May, Max and Brock. The force of the attack hitting the ground causes the group to be pushed forward, and for May's egg to fall out of her arms and roll along the ground. May tries to stand up to go and grab the egg, but Elekid charges up another Thunderbolt, which is blocked by Max who jumps in front of his sister to save her. Before May can take the chance to go save the egg, Elekid's random attacks cause several trees to fall, and for the egg to be sent flying straight in between Elekid's ears by the force of an attack hitting near it. Becoming more and more angry, Elekid fires off a huge Thunder attack which shocks the whole surrounding area. When the blinding light clears, we find the group looking at how much damaged was caused, with Ash wondering how such a small Pokémon like Elekid could cause so much damage. Just the, May remembers that her egg was caught between Elekid's ears before it fired off its attack. Ash says that they better go find Elekid before they lose the egg. The group agrees, and they run off to try to find it. Not far off, Elekid is walking through the woods trying to remove the egg case from between its ears. Unable to do so, it becomes more and more angry. Elsewhere, Team Rocket is also walking through the same woods, with Jessie wondering where Ash and his "twerp" friends could possibly be. Not soon after saying that, Meowth and Mime Jr. come across a beaten and bruised Scyther on the ground in front of them. Meowth wonders what could have happened to it, and Scyther raises its head and explains while Jessie, James and Mime Jr. all crowd around it and Meowth. James asks what Scyther just said, and Meowth tells them that it was a wild Elekid which has been going around the woods attacking Pokémon with its powerful electric attacks. At this, the group begin to plot about how they could possibly use Elekid for their own means... maybe, if they caught it, they could capture Pikachu and give it to Giovanni as a present. At that, Elekid then emerges from a pile of bushes nearby and continues to try to get the egg case from between its ears. It manages to do so, and James remarks that now is their chance to capture Elekid. However, Elekid has different ideas and charges up a Thunder attack, shocking Team Rocket and sending them blasting off again. However, the sheer force of the attack sends Mime Jr. flying off in a totally different direction to Jessie, James and Meowth, much to James' dismay. Back with Ash and co., we find them busy running along to woods, trying to find Elekid with May's egg. They haven't had much luck so far, and Brock suggest that they go left. Elsewhere, Team Rocket is also busy looking for Mime Jr., shouting its name loudly but without much success, which worries James even more. However, they do come across May's egg inside the glass case, and Jessie wonders if they could use the egg to their advantage. James isn't too concerned with the egg however, being too worried about Mime Jr. to care much if they could use the egg against their enemies. Back with Ash, May, Max and Brock, May is worrying over her egg, hoping that it's okay. Brock reassures her, and says that it won't be long before they find it again. At that moment, Max notices Mime Jr. lying unconscious on the ground. The group run over to it, and Pikachu tries to wake it up. May wonders if this Mime Jr. is the same one that belong to Team Rocket. Elsewhere, Team Rocket is tired and bummed out after struggling to find Mime Jr. again. Resting on a tree stump, Jessie wonders about how great it would be if they could capture Elekid and use its Thunder attack. James becomes angry that she could think of such a thing at a time like this. James becomes even more angry when Meowth remarks that although they didn't find Mime Jr., they made up for it by finding the twerp's egg. Back with Ash and co., we find them all around Mime.Jr as it takes up from its fall. The Pokémon wonders where it is, and begins to play with Phanpy. Not soon after, the group begin to walk again in their search for May's egg, with Mime.Jr tagging along beside Phanpy. After a short time, they come across Elekid who jumps out of a pile of bushes in front of them, its ears charging with electrical energy. Brock notices that Elekid doesn't have May's egg between its ears anymore, and May tries to ask Elekid where it is. Not willing to answer, Elekid charges up an attack as Pikachu and Phanpy step up to face off against it. Elekid uses ThunderPunch, but both Pokémon dodge out of the way and jump back. As Elekid begins to charge up again, Ash orders Phanpy to use Rollout. Phanpy does so, charging towards Elekid in a full frontal attack. Elekid jumps out of the way however, and fires off yet another Thunder attack from between its ears. The attack hits Phanpy, and the ground in front of Ash, May, Max and Brock. Elekid continues to attack, and the power of its Thunder increases until the whole surrounding area is taken up in the force of it, and eventually an explosion is caused. When the smoke clears, Ash, May, Max and Brock find all the trees and the ground having been ripped up and destroyed. Elsewhere, James is still crying out for Mime Jr., still without much success. At that, Elekid jumps out of a pile of bushes in front of them. Team Rocket is taken aback, but James isn't scared by Elekid starting to charge up yet another attack. He begins to walk towards Elekid, saying how it was because of it that his precious Mime.Jr is lost. Elekid hits them with another ThunderPunch, and Team Rocket is sent blasting off once again. When they land, they resume their search for Mime.Jr, although with much less vigor than before thanks to being shocked and tired. They soon come across a Seedot, which Meowth attempts to talk to try to determine Elekid's possible locations and power. Back with Ash and co., we find them still searching for May's egg, with May worrying even more than ever, and Mime Jr. imitating Phanpy. Ash says that with Elekid about, it'll be even more difficult due to its amazing power. Brock then clicks his fingers, as he realizes where all that power could be coming from. It's possible that Elekid could be suffering from the after-effects of being sick, much like when Ash's Pikachu came down with sickness when he traveled to Hoenn. This would explain Elekid's power, and why it's been going around attacking random wild Pokémon. Max then notices the storm clouds above a nearby mountain, and wonders if that has anything to do with Elekid's power too. Brock nods and agrees, saying that they'll need to sort this problem out if they want to help Elekid, which in turn means that they'll be able to search for May's egg in peace. He tells Ash that Pikachu will have to go into the centre below the clouds, and receive a strike from the thunder in order to draw Elekid out. Watching the sheer power of the storm, Ash worries about Pikachu before Pikachu decides for itself. They then go to the area below the storm, and Pikachu prepares itself while standing under all the storm clouds. Soon after, a lightning bolt fires out from the clouds and is drawn towards Pikachu, shocking it as it receives its electrical energy. After the bolt stops, Pikachu is left standing, full of power and recharged to the max. Ash congratulates Pikachu for having stood up to the storm, and Pikachu responds by punching the air with its fist, full of energy and power. At that, Elekid jumps out into the clearing in which they stand and stares down Pikachu. Ash says to Pikachu that it's now or never, and Brock tells Ash that this will be their chance... however, they have to watch out for Elekid's Thunder attack. Ash nods and says that he understands, before ordering Pikachu to use Thunderbolt. Elekid dodges, and uses ThunderPunch of the rock behind Pikachu, as Pikachu dodges and jumps out of the way. Just as As orders Pikachu to attack again, the battle is stopped by a large rumbling sound coming from nearby. They soon discover what's making the sound, as a huge Golem mecha with a huge red 'R' appears, stomping towards them. The mecha stops, and Team Rocket appears out of the mecha's head reciting their motto as usual. As the motto ends, Mime Jr. jumps up and lands on May's head, reciting its piece in the motto. At that, May notices that James is holding her egg in his hands. At the same time, James notices that Mime Jr. is standing on May's head. Just as Jessie is about to get the mecha to attack, James screams at her to stop, before jumping out of the mecha and onto the ground. May and James run towards each other, and do a swap: James getting Mime Jr., and May getting her egg. With the exchange done, James jumps back into the mecha, happy that he's finally got Mime Jr. back. May does the same, hugging her egg tight. Now that Mime Jr. is safe, James tells Jessie to go ahead, which she does, firing out several nets to capture Pikachu and Elekid. Both Pokémon dodge, and Jessie charges the mecha forward. Ash orders Pikachu to use a Thunderbolt, but the attack fazes out against Team Rocket's electric proof mecha. James laughs, saying that both Pikachu and Elekid are useless... however, at that, Phanpy jumps forward and Ash nods, realising that he can use Phanpy's power to win the battle. Ash orders for Phanpy to attack, but the armor of the mecha proves too much for such a small Pokémon. Jessie then fires out several rocks from the mecha, which are deflected on Ash's command by using Rollout. Phanpy then begins to circle the Team Rocket mecha, powering up as it rolls around and around. Brock then reminds Ash to defeat Elekid, and Ash orders Pikachu to use Iron Tail. Pikachu does so, smashing straight into Elekid's head. Elekid responds by using ThunderPunch, which Pikachu barely dodges. Meanwhile, Meowth smashes the mecha's fist straight into Phanpy, which sends it flying back. Seeing their chance, the mecha stomps towards Pikachu. However, Elekid turns around and charges up another of its high powered electric attacks by spinning its arms around at a rapid pace. Ash then orders Pikachu to team up with Elekid to use a double Thunder attack. Pikachu jumps on Elekid's back, and the two fire off an double attack which at first doesn't seem to effect the mecha... as Meowth points out. However, both Pokémon continue to attack, and the electrical energy which the mecha is allowed to store is put under strain. Jessie doesn't appear worried, and Mime Jr. salutes. Ash then tells Pikachu to power up, and the Thunder attack becomes stronger than ever, and too much for the mecha's electrical storage unit is able to hand. The mecha starts to malfunction, and explodes leaving a steaming heap of metal lying on the ground. The electrical energy stored in both Pokémon appears to go back into the storm, and Elekid seems to return to normal. Before the group can celebrate, Team Rocket's mecha gets back up saying that things aren't finished yet. Ash tells Phanpy to go attack and protect Pikachu and Elekid, but is sent flying back by the mecha's fist. The force of the punch however, causes such a strain on Phanpy that it begins to glow white... Brock realizes what is happened, and is proved right when the light clears and Phanpy has evolved into Donphan! May checks this new Pokémon on her Pokédex, as Ash looks over his newly evolved friend. Donphan uses a high powered Rollout on the mecha, sending it toppling over. May is amazed at Donphan's power, before Donphan opens its mouth and fires off a powerful Hyper Beam attack. The new attack rips straight through the mech, causing it to explode and for Team Rocket to be sent blasting off for the third and final time. The episode ends with the group, along with Donphan and Pikachu, waving goodbye to the newly healed Elekid who has add all of its excess and overbearing power taken out of it. Trivia *Ash's Phanpy is voiced by Jamie Peacock in the English dub succeeding Tara Jayne. *James refers to Mime Jr. as "Mimey" at some point in the English dub. This nickname was already given to Delia's Mr. Mime. Mistakes In the DVD version, right after the title card, the Japanese characters for the episode name appears for a split-second over the English. Category:Pokémon: Battle Frontier Episodes Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura